One Fine Day
by LUSINE
Summary: Cal finally decides to tell Gillian about his feelings. We ll see what happens.


**Hello. This is my first fanfiction ever and it`s dedicated to my first otp. It`s a Callian story. Hope you`ll like it. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks partypantscuddy for beta read. The story goes something like this...**

* * *

** One Fine Day**

At 7 am Gillian woke up, did some exercises, made herself breakfast and was about to go out when the doorbell rang. She was surprised because usually no one came to her that early. She opened the door and was twice as surprised to see Cal standing there with a beautiful bouquet of roses in his hand. Gillian was going to speak, but Cal started first.

" Morning love, thought I`ll pick you up for the work."

"Morning Cal, it`s surprising to see you here this early and that," Gillan pointed to the bouquet "in your hands."

"Oi yeah, these are for you darlin`." Cal gave the flowers to Gillian.

"Well thank you. They are beautiful. May I ask you what made you buy me flowers and come here this early?"

"Uhm." Cal made a face as if he was hurt. "I wanted to do a nice gesture." He said cheerfully.

"Really?" Gillian asked with a smile.

"Really! May I come in?"

"Oh sure sorry, come in." Gillian stepped back and Cal entered the house. "Would you like coffee?" Gillian asked following Cal into livingroom.

"No Gill, are you ready to go to work?"

"Yeah."

Gillan grabbed her coat and purse and they went out. It was a late October, leaves already started falling, the air was chilly. The driving was silent, neither spoke. Only when Gillian noticed they turned to wrong street, which didn`t lead to office she spoke.

"Cal?"

"Yeah love?"

"Where are we going?"

"I have a little surprise for you, so we`ll take a day off."

"What? Why is that for? What is the surprise?"

"Whoa Gill, wait and you`ll see."

Gill tried to ask another question about their surprise trip, but Cal didn`t tell her anything, he was silent as a fish.

They drove for another hour untill they were out of the city. Another half an hour drive and they pulled in front of a little house by the river surrounded with woods. It was a beautiful and quiet place. Gillian was amazed by the view, trees were all covered by different colors, the sound of river was so peaceful, she was totally in love with that place. Cal was happy she liked the place.

"Wow, it`s so beautiful in here." Gillian said as Cal started taking the stuff he bought for dinner into the house. She took the last packages and went in. The house was old fashioned, with lots of pictures on the walls, a fireplace in the corner of the room. Seemed you could forget about everyting when you were there. Gillian wanted to ask Cal why they were there, but knew she couldn`t get anything out of Cal that he didn`t want to tell, so she continued examining the house.

###

Cal and Gillian spent all day going for a walk in the woods, where Gill was scared by a thing she thought was a snake, but it turned out to be just a piece of wood. They played cards, watched some TV, had little conversations, made each other laugh, and made dinner. They ate in silence glancing at each other and sharing little smiles. When they washed the dishes Cal poured them a glass of wine and they went back to the living room.

"It was a great day Cal, thanks for 'stealing' me from work." said Gillian sitting on the couch.

"Happy to help." Said Cal smiling, but his face showed that he was worried about something.

"What`s that?" asked Gillian

"What`s what?" Cal asked amuzed.

"Cal I know you want to tell me something, what`s that? Go ahead, tell me."

"Uhm" There was something in Cal`s face that Gillian haven`t seen before; he was fearful and it worried her.

"Cal?"

"Gillian Foster, you are my best friend, my partner, my rock, the only one who pulls me out of the troubles in which I get myself."

Gillian was softly smiling but still not knowing were Cal was heading.

"Everything is beautiful and lively when you are around." Cal continued. "Today I bought you here cause I want… I want to tell you something really important."

Gillian didn`t know what to say or how to react. Cal continued.

"Gill…" Cal`s voice was soft, Gillian had never seen him like that. "Gill I wanted to tell you this so many times before, but today finally I decided to do this. We have lost too much time playing and pretending that we can`t be more than partners and best friends. We have that damn line. But I want more, I want to cross that line, I know I felt in love with you since our first meeting, I know that I love you more than anything, I`ve loved you too long, now I want to show you my love, I want to feel your love, I want to be happy with the most beautiful woman in the world. Gillian Foster I love you!"

Gillian was shocked and speechless, tears were streaming by her face. She didn`t expect this. She knew how much she loved Cal, but wasn`t sure about his feelings, and now there he was confessing his feelings to couldn`t believe what he just said. He loved her. _"He LOVES me". _Gillian was too happy, she tried to say something, but words were stuck in her throat.

"Cal… I…"

"Gill, darling just tell me do you love me too?" Cal was nervious as ever.

Gillian was silent for minutes which to Cal seemed ages. She couldn`t believe this was happening, he was nervious her answer would be negative. After nerve wracking minutes Gillian spoke.

"I do, I do love you Cal Lightman." Gillian said her voice shaking from happiness.

She threw herself into Cal`s arms. Cal buried his face into her hair and they stayed like that for several minutes. Cal pulled back so they were face to face. Everything was written on their faces, neither was trying to hide their feelings. Cal pulled Gillian into a kiss, she felt the butterflies in her stomach, first it was soft, then it got passionate and their tongues were dueling for dominance, their hands were all over each other. They made love all night long, they couldn`t get enough of each other. It felt so good to be together. The kisses were soft and sweet and sent shivers through both of them. It felt like their bodies were made for each other. That was for sure the best night for them both. Finally, they broke apart and smiled at one another. She rolled over so her back was snuggled tightly against his chest, with his hand resting on her stomach, underneath her top.

"Good night love." Cal kissed the top of Gillian`s head.

"Good night Cal." And they fell asleep in each others arms.

###

Gillian woke up next morning feeling happier than she had been in a long time. She looked over at the clock, it was eight-thirty. She reached over to the other side of the bed and found it empty, she had hoped to snuggle up to Cal just a bit before starting her day. She smiled, knowing he hadn't gone far. She swung her legs out of bed and put on her panties, Cal`s tee shirt and padded down the hallway. Entering the hallway she picked up the amazing smell of pancakes. She smiled at the thought that Cal was cooking breakfast for them.

She was the happiest woman in the world. She knew it was a start for something wonderful. Everything was going to change and she hoped for the best. Thinking about it made her shiver. She shook her head of the thoughts and entered the kitchen.

Cal was busy with making pancakes and didn`t notice Gillian. She went and hugged him from behind. Cal smiled and turned back putting his hands on her wrist. He kissed her forehead:

"Morning darlin`."

"Morning love." Cal was confused and happy at the same time, cause it was the first time Gillian called him love.

"_Yeah this is gonna be great." _Cal thought.

* * *

**Remember ****reviews warm my heart :)**


End file.
